


Three months pregnant and still hunting

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hunts alone, Meets Donna and Jody for the first time, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Your first meeting with Jody and Donna is a little weird.





	1. Three months pregnant and still hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first time writing Jody and Donna <3

You were three months along when you first met Donna and Jody. You had just finished chopping off a vamps head, when the two of them found you. They lead you back to your car and made you sit down. The two them quietly talked to each other about what they should do. You heard Jody clear her throat and Donna looked at you with a confused smile.

“So, why is a pregnant lady out here hunting by herself?”

You shrugged and gently rubbed your stomach. “Someone has to do it.’’

You heard Jody scoff and cross her arms. “Let me guess - there’s no mister or misses to talk you out of doing something so stupid?”

“Nope. Baby’s father wanted nothing to do with me once I got knocked up. He left all of my belongings at Harvelle’s.”

“Didn’t that place burn down a while back?”

“Yes ma'am it did. This was just the beginning before I got pregnant. I lost everything - so I had to sleep in some pretty seedy locations. I’ve also had to do some things that I’m not proud of but I’m still here.”

“Oh you poor thing.” You felt Donna pull you in for a hug and Jody shifted. “What happened next?”

“I was closer to Louisiana when I ran into him again. Foolishly, he talked me into drinks and spending the night with him. I was lonely, so we had sex and he didn’t wear a condom.”

“Yeah, that’ll get you.” Jody uncrossed her arms and took a seat next to you. One arm went around your shoulders and you snuggle into Jody’s chest. You hear Donna giggle as you quickly pull away. You squeak out an apology before she shrugs it off. “Do you have a place to stay now?” She heard you pat the hood of your car and frowned. “A pregnant woman can’t be sleeping in her car!”

“I have no other options! I, well, after my ex all my friends vanished. I don’t have any one…”

“You do now.” Donna held out her hand with a grin. “Donna Hanscum, Sheriff.” Donna nudged her side and Jody sighed.

“Jody Mills.” You smiled before shaking Donna’s hand. “We’re both hunters, and yes before you ask, I’m a sheriff too.”

“What’s the plan here Jods?”

“Do we know where the boys are?”

“We don’t need to bother them. I can call home and have the girls set up an extra room, if you want that is.”

“For a second, I really thought you were going to offer to share your room, Sheriff.” Jody cracked a smile as she helped you slide off the hood. 

“You’re barking up the wrong tree, missy.” You winked and then giggled as Jody’s face flushed. “Although, the nights at my place do get pretty cold.”

“Don’t tease the poor girl now.” You turned away as your face flushed. Staying with Jody was a good idea, wasn’t it?


	2. We’re far from normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jody share a bath once she gets the baby to sleep.

You heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door and when Jody poked her head in, you smiled. “How’s he doing?”Jody shook her head and told you that she finally got him to fall asleep. With a cheeky grin, you asked if she wanted to join you in the bath. 

You tried not to stare once she started removing her clothes. Jody told you to move forward so she could join you. Once Jody was situated, you moved back so that your back was pressed up against her chest. She rubbed your shoulders gently and you slumped forward with a quiet moan. “Jody please.”

“Call Donna and ask her to give you a massage. I promise you, it’s one of the best things ever.”

“I thought you were going to suggest one of the boys.” She snorted and you turned your head to look at her. “Sam looks like he would know what he’s doing…” You watched her face turn a light shade of pink and you grinned. “Fantasized about him putting his hands all over you, huh?”

“Shut up.” You chuckled when she started scrubbing your back. 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. Hey Jody, don’t you think it’s weird that we’re two grown women taking a bath with each other?”

“It’d be three but Donna found a case.”

“This isn’t normal…” You laughed to yourself and Jody wrapped her arms around your waist, and gently kissed your shoulder. Things had started to change around the fifth or sixth month of your pregnancy - small touches and hugs lingered and one particular stormy night, the three of you were intimate. That night your relationship shifted, and you were excited to see what would happen next. 

“We’re far from normal, Y/N.” 

“Plus our sweet baby boy has three moms and how many sisters now?”

“It’s not exactly an apple pie life but it’s damn close.”

You turned yourself around so you that you were straddling Jody’s lap and she raised an eyebrow. “Jody, I need -”

“Shh pretty girl, I know.” Jody’s lips were soft, that was the first thing you noticed when she kissed you. “Let’s take this back to the bedroom, okay?” 

“Should we call Donna and give her a show?”

“Oh you betcha.”


End file.
